


Revelations

by Darrk



Category: EVE Online, Star Citizen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrk/pseuds/Darrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It is like we predicted, the North-South super coalition collapsed. Guardians of the galaxy, Providence and Drone Region Federation have joined with us, Elite Space Coalition, The Legions and HERO is with Lighthawk.” Paul stated. “We are really doing this then?”<br/>“Yes, yes we are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Quieten down!” the Speaker roared, “One at a time!” after ten long minuets everyone started to stop talking. “The speaker recognizes Commodore Harkov”  
“This is an outrage!” he yelled “You cannot survive on your own.”  
“You know we can. In this coalition you provide most of the resources, HERO provides us Wormhole resources, Guardians of the Galaxy provides most of the money and we provide the fleet and the ground forces. So what you are saying is that you don’t want us to leave because you know if we go to war you would lose.”  
Suddenly on the news board appeared the headline: City of Angels has announced it is disbanding. City of Angels [COA] who is the head of the Guardians of the Galaxy {GOTG} coalition has announced it is closing its doors. Most of the members will be joining the 20th exploration fleet in search of a new universe after a new portal was found yesterday. Nulli Secunda [S2N] will be taking over the reins of GOTG. In other news the drifters have joined Darkwolf. This report is given to you by the Scope.  
One by one the representatives of the other coalitions declared their loyalties:  
The representative from the Drone Region Federation started to speak “After the Capsular fall, we lost all of our space to the Lighthawk more powerful technology. Darkwolf supported us and gave us a region to rebuild. For that we owe them our loyalty. We will also leave the North-South Super-Coalition and join with them.”  
The executor of HERO “We will support the Lighthawk in all fights”  
Providence bloc “We have decided to support the Darkwolf and leave with them”  
The Legions decided “We will support the Lighthawk because we expect to get more fight fighting with them then against them.”  
Elite Space Coalition “There is a time for peace and a time to fight. We have decided to join with Lighthawk.”  
The new leader of Guardians of the Galaxy “For years the ESC have been after our space in delve. We have pushed them back while lighthawk did nothing to restrain their allies, meanwhile Darkwolf sent a fleet to aid us. For that reason we will join the Darkwolf.”  
Sirens screeched “Emergency, Emergency, fleet entered system, Emergency, Emergency.” The first Darkwolf fleet jumped in. Quickly all the members joining with Darkwolf departed the station in their shuttles and warped to the fleet. Which then left the system going back to their coalitions.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Across the universe screens changed from their usual screens. They now showed the leader of Guardians of the Galaxy. “For 200 years, we have battled the Lighthawk and its allies The Legions and the Elite Space Coalition. We have caught these attacks, raids, skirmishes or incursions. But I’m here to tell you that we are at war. Tiber, Orion, Caliban, UHKL-N and Virgil once our systems abandoned in the face of the enemy. They are at our gates, weapons bared, while we, we hide and cower, retreating as they burn and decimate everything around us. We cannot let the tragedy of Vega happen again. We cannot give them any more ground. To defend this empire we must attack and we have to be committed to that attack whatever the cost may be. We have to rebuild our fleet. We have to use the power of innovation to reclaim these so called lost systems and strike back against the enemy. This will not be an easy fight. It will cost us. In resources, in money and in lives. But some of you may be asking why to undertake such thing but I can tell you in one word. Victory. For if there is one thing the Lighthawk have taught us. It’s that without victory there can be no survival!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
For six months there was an uneasy peace. With each side hiring mercenaries harass and destroy the others supply lines. There were minor battles for space but none of them succeeded. Until today…


	2. Chapter 2

“DARK. Patrol reporting in. Nothing found. Wait. Bzzzzzz.”  
“Patrol six, do you copy.” No response “Patrol six, do you copy” was sent over the intercom again. Still no response. Next the man turned to another station “Patrol two please can you jump over to the coordinates that I just sent, Patrol six just lost contact”   
“Copy that control”  
Five minutes later they intercom sounded again.  
“Control this is patrol two, patrol six is dead. There’s nothing in the system but I’m going cloaked to do some checking around to see if what killed them is still here.”   
“Copy that”  
A few minutes later  
“Control notify the fleet, a Lighthawk fleet just jumped into the system. They have dreadnoughts ”   
In ten minutes the Fast response fleet was assembled and a ping was sent out to the Darkwolf forth fleet in the region of Fountain and to a providence-bloc fleet nearby. The providence brought a Drake-navy edition fleet. Darkwolf brought a full capital ship fleet. DARKNESS. Brought a Legion Strategic Cruiser fleet, Nulli brought an Armageddon Battleship fleet with Carrier fighter wing and triage auxiliary carriers. NC. Brought a one hundred and twenty men Armour Strategic Cruiser fleet (Legions and Proteus). GCLUB took a bomber fleet. Red alliance brought an eighty man oracle fleet with triage auxiliary support. Meanwhile Lighthawk brought a full capital fleet, the legions brought an Armour Strategic Cruiser with triage, anti-battleship dreadnoughts and ten supercarriers waiting as reserves. HERO brought an Ishtar sentry drone fleet. Elite space coalition brought a small dreadnoughts fleet with Cerberus Heavy-Assault Cruiser fleet.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
First the Lighthawk fleet sieged the Sovereignty control unit. The ESC put their dreadnoughts into siege mode and attacked the unit. The DARKNESS fleet met up with the NC fleet and jumped into the fleet starting the flight. Next to arrive was the HERO fleet and providence. The GOTG allied fleets quickly dispatched the ESC dreadnoughts . Meanwhile the Lighthawk allied fleets set the DARK dreadnoughts as primary and destroyed them all. Now with no Dreadnoughts on the field neither side could break the others fleet. Next the GCLUB and Nulli fleets arrive adding their firepower. Red alliance dropped their fleet to help. They started to push the fleets of lighthawk fleets off the field until the Legions dropped their fleets and the ESC added triage carriers to help keep the fleets alive. Providence lost all their main ships and retreated back to reship into armour ships. Lastly the forth fleet appeared and started to destroy the lighthawk capitals. Finally with all the fleets together they destroyed the all lighthawk aligned fleet.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Within ten minutes of the fight starting a message was sent to the Darkwolf Fleet command about the attack. They then ordered the eighth fleet and the seventh fleet prepared. Meanwhile the Drone Region Federation gathered a fleet including: nine-hundred pilot Legion Strategic cruiser fleet, eight-hundred pilot Mach (?) fleet, one hundred and nighty triage auxiliary carriers, four hundred and thirty dreadnoughts, one hundred and fifty supercarriers and one hundred reserve titans comprised of Legion of death, Shadow of Death, Almost awesome and Solar citizens. From the south a one hundred pilot Legion Strategic cruiser fleet, one hundred and six triage auxiliary carriers, one hundred and twenty-three supercarriers, ten titans, one hundred and twenty-seven dreadnoughts and a nine-hundred zealot Heavy Assault Cruiser fleet comprised of Red Alliance, Blue Alliance, Red University, Red Menace, Red Citizens and Dream fleet. Meanwhile after the providence fleet reshipped they heard about our battle and came up in a hundred zealot Heavy Assault Cruiser. GCLUB also arrived in a bomber fleet. We used four jump portals to move the fleets in striking of their main fleet building system. First we dropped our Zealot fleet to harass their defense fleet. Once


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first Great War was RedSwarm Federation (GoonSwarm, Red alliance, Tau Ceti Federation) vs Band of Brothers and its pet alliances it ended in a stale mate with Band of Brothers being pushed back to Delve, Querious and Period Basis.

The Second Great War was most of the world vs Band of Brothers/KenZoku and its pet alliances. This war started after one of the directors of the Band of Brothers Alliance defected GoonSwarm and stole billions worth of assets and closed the alliance. They quickly reformed as KenZoku but since retook the systems under a new alliance it would take months to upgrade the systems to Sov-4 which means capitals can’t jump or Cyno into the system. After a brief war GoonSwarm abandoned their holding in the south and moved to Delve.

The Halloween war was between N3 (Nulli Secunda, Northern coalition, northern associates and many smaller alliances) and Pandemic legion vs The CFC and Drone region federation and turned out to be the biggest and most costly war ever. Until the third great war…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The war was fought between the forces of:

The Imperium (The Imperium (GoonSwarm Federation, Get off My Lawn, The Bastion, Circle of Two, Tactical Narcotics Team, SpaceMonkey's Alliance, Fidelas Constans, The Initiative and Executive Outcomes.), Darkwolf (Darkwolf, Executive Outcomes and Fatal Ascension. (.EXE was part of both coalitions)), Red Menace (Red Alliance, Dream fleet, Blue Alliance, Nerfed Alliance Go Away, Lux Aetherna and Diplomatic Immunity and other smaller alliances.) and Stain Wagon (Soviet-Union, Infamous, Against all authorities, The afterlife, Federation of Independent Steller systems and The Otherworld)

Drone Region Federation (Absolution Alliance, Triumvirate, Legion of Death and Solar fleet.).

The alliance of Guardians of the Galaxy (DARKNESS, The Kadeshi, Nulli Secunda, Drop the Hammer, Black Core Alliance, Northern Coalition and other smaller alliances.), Borderlands syndicate (Gentlemen's.Club, Kids with guns Alliance, The Obsidian Front, Gun Fun Alliance and other smaller alliances.), TEST Alliance Please Ignore and Pandemic Legion (Pandemic Legion, Pandemic Horde and WAFFLES) and Providence-bloc (The Volition Cult, Curatores Veritatis Alliance, Yulai Federation and other entities).

Lastly the forces Elite Delve Coalition (EON Aliiance, ORC, No Value and other alliances), Lethal Ironingboards (Lethal Intent, Iron Armada and Usurper.), HERO (Brave Collective, Of Sound Mind, The Explicit Alliance and Flying Dangerous) and Black Legion.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started with Fatal Accession being reived from death after its collapse and attacking fountain with the help of Darkwolf. Quickly the take all the systems from Black Legion and HERO. Meanwhile The Drone Region Federation took Red alliance capital system of C-JMT but they only took the territorial claim unit not the station so the Red alliance could remove assets and attack the enemy fleets from that staging system. Meanwhile they contacted Stain Wagon, Darkwolf and the Imperium who took fleets to help Red alliance. With HERO and its allies coming to Third party. Lastly Guardians of the galaxy and its allies formed up to get some fights.

First the Red Menace fleet warped to the TCU and started to siege it with their dreadnaughts (Revelations and Moros.) and some of their support fleet ( _Legion-Strategic Cruisers and Hurricane-Battlecruisers_.) Meanwhile the rest ( _Legion-Strategic Cruisers and Machariel-Battleships_.) were waiting on the station waiting to flank the enemy fleet. Next the Drone Region Federation fleet warped to the TCU and started to engage the enemy force ( _Machariel-Battleships, Sacrilege-Heavy Assault Cruisers and Tengu-Strategic cruisers_ ). Then the Imperium Reavers in _Ishtar-Heavy Assault Cruisers_ who met up with the Stain Wagon _Cerberus-Heavy Assault Cruisers_ fleet and warped onto the DRF support.

Causing massive losses after that the main part of the Imperium ( _Hurricane-Battlecruisers_ from SMA, _Drake-Battlecruisers_ from GSF, _and Typhoon class-_ Battleships from .EXE/INIT and _Legion-Strategic Cruisers_ from all the other places.) force coming from the north jumped in and attacked.

In a nearby system the Red Menace, Imperium and Stain-Wagon Capital and Super-Capital forces met together and prepared for when the fleet needs the support. With the main part of the Red Menace force warping in range of the DRF fleet. Suddenly a Guardians of the Galaxy and its allies fleet warped in ( _Ishtar-High Assault Cruisers_ ; _Proteus, Legions and Lokis Strategic Cruisers; a_ stealth bomber wing and _Drake-battlecruisers_ ) attacking both fleets. Adding to the chaos a HERO and allies brought a bomber fleet and an ( _Ishtar-High Assault Cruisers_ ) fleet. Lastly Spectre fleet and Bombers Bar heard about the fight and came down in _Raven-Battleships_ and Bombers respectively.

With its mainline ships melting the Drone Region Federation brought in Supercarriers to clear the field of bombers and Carriers to provide triage reps to their ships. In response to that the GOTG allied fleet dropped Carriers and dreadnaughts. Meanwhile the Red Menace brought in twenty supercarriers and sixty slow-cat carriers. This caused GOTG to withdraw and go home. On their way the fleet commander saw a second Stain-wagon fleet moving to help out but did not engage since they decided to attack some of stain-wagons space. The imperium brought even more reinforcement down from its space. The Spectre fleet ravens were removed from the field and the remaining went home. A wing of the stain-wagon fleet warped on top of the HERO fleet and took if off the field.

The remaining fleets each dropped titans, supercarriers, carriers and dreadnaughts plus brought in even more mainline ships. After moving their ships from their staging system in fountain Darkwolf finally appeared bringing over two-thousand five-hundred carriers, eight-hundred supercarriers, three-hundred titans, two-thousand dreadnaughts, a thousand battleships, eight-hundred heavy interdictor cruisers and lastly four-thousand legion strategic cruisers.

With all the other fleets off the field the DRF Machariels focused on the enemy Drake-battlecruiser fleet and volleyed it off the field. A second sacrilege fleet appeared and took out the Ishtar and Cerberus heavy assault cruiser fleets. Before being devastated by the enemy Machariels. Once the DRF brought in more supercarriers which allowed them to decimate most of the enemy fleets. After everyone whose ship was destroyed reshipped into Machariels the remaining forces of the Red menace, Stain-Wagon, The Imperium and Darkwolf fleets totalled six-thousand _Legion-Strategic Cruisers and_ five-thousand _Machariel-Battleships._ Titans were attacking each other with doomsday devices, supercarriers were launching thousands of fighter bombers at the opposite fleet. The destruction was immense. Meanwhile the DRF fleets were attack the carriers of the opposite fleet to try and brake their remote repairer and remote capacitor chains, the Red Menace fleet commander realised that the way to win was to remove the enemy’s titans and started to destroy them one by one.

After another hour of fighting the DRF forces withdrew to their staging systems. Over five-hundred trillion ISK was destroyed. As soon as the battle finished Red Alliance got to work salvaging all the wrecks for loot. They then counted up the market price of loot and shared it out between the four coalitions.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thought out the war space the captured, nations fell, Alliances changed coalitions and regions changed hands. At the end of the war most of the Imperium collapsed with Executive Outcomes being the only remaining alliance in the coalition because of this Darkwolf took the helm of The Imperium and Fatal Ascension joined. Red Menace and DRF remained intact as they made the ships themselves rather than buying it off other alliances. Guardians of the galaxy survived with the Kadeshi and most of the smaller entities joined together into City of Angels and lead the coalition into a new era. Borderlands syndicate survived with space gained who them merged with Guardians of the Galaxy and took the south. TEST alliance please ignore merged with Stain-Wagon and other nearby alliances to form Lighthawk who then went on a campaign against the Drone Region Federation (DRF). Most of the alliances in the elite space coalition disbanded leaving No value and EON Alliance. Most of the other alliances that weren’t in a coalition joined HERO. The Imperium grew with alliances like Shadow Cartel and Ascendant Frontier. After days of peace talks the DRF and Red Menace made peace and decided that the Red alliance and solar fleet would join The Imperium with the other alliances merging into the DRF. Pandemic Legion changed their name to The Legions. Lastly Soviet-Union joined the Imperium.

After the coalitions realised that they would not survive on their own because it would just end up in another brutal war they joined together to form the north-south coalition. But not before Lighthawk launched a sudden campaign into the DRF space. As in their first day they took massive of their space and the Imperium quickly mobilised but they couldn’t match the power of the Lighthawk and their allies and succeeded in holding Geminate, Vale of the Silent and regions around Insmother. The coalition what created for one reason, if there is another war anywhere it would plunge the whole universe into chaos and destruction. As soon as the coalition ended alarm bells were ringing in Concord main office in the system of Yulai. This war will be forever known as the war that broke Alliances, shattered coalitions and destroyed trillions worth of ships and assets.


End file.
